Shige-nii's Discovery
by EvilFuzzy9
Summary: Just what was Morishige doing when he stumbled across that bag? Written for a let's play of the game by Mitchi on Broken Forum. Rated M because reasons.


**Shige-nii's Discovery**

A _Corpse Party _oneshot

by

EvilFuzzy9

* * *

**A/N: Just posting a fic I did for Mitchi's let's play of ****Corpse Party**** on Broken Forum,**_** Corpse Party LP: I hope I get expelled from this school.**_

* * *

The decrepit, dilapidated shell of what was once Heavenly Host Academy stood alone amidst an endless black sea of trees. Rain poured down from the sky in a continuous deluge, the heavens hidden behind a thick veil of clouds, one which seemingly stretched to the ends of the earth, shrouding the world with a dark, oppressive gloom.

All was silent without the school, the only work of human hands to be seen in any direction for as far as even the sharpest eyes could ken. In the forest not so much as a leaf shivered or twig bent save by the action of wind or rain. Nor hide nor hair of beast or bird could be seen or reckoned anywhere beneath the shadow of those trees, and there was no sound save for that of the rain and the wind.

It was almost tranquil, in an eery sort of way.

Within Heavenly Host, however, it was another matter entirely. The air was heavy and thick, musty, yet with a greasy, almost electrical feel to it. It was humid, but there was a slight, uncanny chill in the air, the sort that mightn't once touch the skin yet still all the same gnaw at one's bones.

The rain could be heard, distantly, at the edge of one's hearing, tapping against windows and hammering on the rooftops. The building itself also groaned, occasionally, as moldering, mildewed beams and boards slowly shifted and rotted. But beneath those sounds there was something else, a rumor of something most eery and queer. The whispers of spectres, lamentations of shades... they were incredibly faint, but indubitably _there_.

Lights of visibly archaic design, bulbous in shape and only dimly 'candescent, hummed and flickered as they illuminated the halls, however poorly. One could see, if one looked, the evidence of decades of entropy and decay all throughout the empty halls and classrooms. But more immediately apparent, and more pressing to those wandered those halls, were the looming, mocking spectres of death and violence. Floors stained with blood, skeletons bleached white, bones cracked, and skulls smashed. Mutilated corpses, curses etched to walls, memoirs scrawled in margins; traps, and pitfalls, and puddles of gore.

It was all too evident, even to the most innocent. Death stalked this place, hung over it like a shadow. None who came here had ever escaped, ensnared by ghastly grudge and unholy curse, forever reliving the last moments of life, forever suffering the pain of death. Spirited away from their homes, dragged into this hell to die desperate and forgotten, just how many dozens, or scores, or hundreds, of lives had come to an end in this place, within the accursed halls of Heavenly Host Academy?

Sakutaro Morishige shivered in perverse delight as he contemplated this, panting and sweating as ran one of his hands through the bloody mess on the floor. The texture of the pulped, splattered entrails was quite unlike anything he had encountered before, some bits were almost like gelatin or pudding in consistency, while others were meatier and thicker, and others still were almost like soup stock – and certainly the color, at least, reminded him of tomato soup.

Morishige inhaled deeply through his nostrils, taking in the smell of the blood and the guts and spattered offal. The odor was heavy and pungent on his palate, the stench of death so thick in the air that he could practically taste it. Many would call the smell sickening or vile, but he was fascinated by it, personally.

This was death, the great equalizer – the ultimate, inescapable fate of all things born into the mortal world. What was once a living, breathing, thinking, speaking, loving, feeling _human being _was now no more than a pile of meat.

Morishige smiled, a short moan escaping his lips as he snapped another picture of the remains. His face was flushed, and he was arching his back, sweat slicking his skin.

"Heh..." he chuckled quietly, bloodstained fingers groping through mushy entrails, "It's warmer than I expected..."

He shifted his weight a bit as he reached his hand further out, lewdly groping through meat and fat.

"I wonder how old you were..." he cooed lowly to the mashed viscerals, the shattered bones. "Ten...? Twelve, perhaps...?" He chuckled, a disturbing grin splitting his face. "You were just a little one, weren't you?"

One of the floorboards creaked suddenly as Morishige bent low over the remains, and he paused, for a split second thinking someone had walked in on him. But then that brief moment of panic subsided, and he realized the sound had come from before him, beneath the oozing, pulpy mess of flesh and bone and blood and bile.

He frowned slightly, thoughtfully furrowing his brow.

"What was that...?" he half-asked himself, bemused. "It almost sounded like..." he trailed off, briefly remembering a loose floorboard in his room back home, beneath which he had stashed some of his more... _questionable_ contraband.

Could there be something like that here, too?

Curiosity piqued, Morishige got down on his hands and knees, testing the blood-soaked floorboards. In short order, he discovered that one of them was indeed loose, and with a bit of effort he was able to pry it open.

Needless to say, he was surprised by what he found down there.

**TTFN and R&R!**


End file.
